Such Horrible Things
by HollirotxX
Summary: Somethings, we can't know for certain. Even if you think you do. BxR Tendershipping Yaoi COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This may be a bit OOC, for all the characters. Most likely because I haven't actually watched the show in years. v.v  
Probably a bit AU-ish too. I wouldn't know. So, don't get angry with me.  
I own nothing. Nothing. Anything I may use in this, isn't honestly mine. :[

* * *

Ryou watched his friends with wistful brown eyes. Yugi, Jou, and even Malik had lovers, while he, Ryou, did not. It wasn't that he didn't love someone. He did, but as he often told himself, he'd never be loved back.

Turning his stare from his friends, his eyes focused on the window next to him. There were dark clouds forming over the city, and he knew it would most likely begin to rain. Ryou lost himself in his thoughts, not noticing that his friend was trying to get his attention.

"Ryou.......Ryoooou......RYOU!' The last time his name was called, it was accompanied by a poke to his side. Startled, Ryou looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Malik standing behind him. There was an almost sad look in Malik's eyes, as he looked at his smaller friend. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Malik asked Ryou quietly.

Ryou nodded his head once before moving his gaze back to the window. He'd have to leave soon, to avoid being caught in the rain on his way home. He was currently at the apartment Malik shared with his lover and yami, Marik. Joining them there that night was Yugi and his lover, Yami, and Jou along with his lover, Seto

Earlier that day, at school, Malik had asked Ryou if Bakura was coming along. Ryou had asked his yami if he wanted to, but Bakura had refused to go. Malik had seen the reluctance in Ryou's eyes to go, if his Yami wasn't going. However, Malik had pleaded with Ryou to come.

So Ryou had come, only to stay to himself for most of the night. He knew Bakura would be angry if he stayed out too late, and got caught in the storm. So, not long after Malik had attempted to talk to him, Ryou headed home.

Walking slowly towards the home he shared with his yami, Ryou couldn't help the smile that fell into place on his face. Even if the love he felt for him was some what painful at times, he couldn't help it. The spirit of the ring was always in his thoughts.

Though Bakura could be rude at times, he had a softer side, one that not many saw. Not that many cared to see it, however. Ryou was pulled out of his thoughts as the rain he'd been hoping to bet began to fall. Sighing to himself, the white haired hikari sped his pace up, hoping that by the time he got home, he wasn't soaked.

* * *

I hope that was somewhat okay. It's not finished, obviously. :] Reviews will make me write faster! Hope you enjoyed.  
Er, also, if anyone spots a mistake of mine, don't fear to point it out. I'd be grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. :3 it made me feel incredibly loved and happy. This is my first time writing in this category. And, also, I'm very sorry about the long wait for the second part. School just started back up, and it's been kinda crappy.  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
_Ryou's thoughts  
_

* * *

Sighing as he fumbled for his keys, Ryou pushed his wet hair from his eyes. He abhorred getting wet, and he was soaked. So much for not getting wet on his walk home. Bakura would be pissed if he got sick.

Sighing again, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. No lights were on in the house, which meant Bakura wasn't home, or he was sleeping. Thanking the gods, Ryou swiftly made his way up to his room. He hadn't wanted to deal with an angry yami.

Slipping out of his wet clothes, he changed into his night wear, before crawling under his blankets. He'd shower in the morning, but for now, all he wanted to do was keep warm and sleep. Closing his eyes, he fell into sleep.

-whoop whoop, time change xD-

A single shard of light peaked through the heavy curtains across Ryou's window, falling across his eyes. His eyes twitched at the intrusion of darkness. Slowly chocolate eyes opened, before blinking rapidly at the violent change of light.

Sitting up slowly, Ryou looked down at his blankets, trying to determine if it was worth getting up. His body ached for no apparent reason, and he couldn't remember what day it was. _If it were a school day, I would be up already...unless I forget to reset my alarm clock._

Looking over to his bedside table, his alarm clock showed him it was Friday, and that he had to leave in half an hour. Ryou's eyes widened rather widely and comically. Jumping from his bed, he gathered his uniform and ran into the bathroom.

Quickly taking off his pajamas, he stepped into the bathtub, leaning down to turn the water on warm. Turning the shower head on, he washed his body in a hasty manner. Normally, Ryou would take his time getting ready in the morning, but he didn't want to be late.

Rinsing his body, Ryou vigorously scrubbed his hair. He may have woken up earlier, on his own, but he felt a bit sick. Moving back under the flow of the water to get the soap out of his hair, he shut the water off and reached for his towel.

/Bakuuura? Are you up?/

//No.//

/Don't lie to me yami. I don't have time to make you breakfast today. I woke up late./

//Then stay home.//

Ryou huffed at his yami's callous tone. He'd rarely ever missed school, even if he was sick. Moving back to his room, he started to get his school clothes out, when he looked over at his bed. _Would it truly hurt me to miss a day? I honestly don't feel great, and to deal with school may only make it worse...._

A look down to his hands, showed him his uniform. Deciding he'd rather not go, he got out a new pair of pajamas and layed back down.

/Yami? Can you call my school for me and tell them I wont be in today? And I'm still not making breakfast. I'm sick/

//...//

/..Yami?/

//Sick?//

/Yes, Bakura. Sick. Yanno, sneezing, aching body, headaches. That type of thing./

//How'd you get sick?//

/I'm not sure. Possibly because I walked home in the rain last night./

_Oh shit. I probably shouldn't have said that....Bakura is going to be angry with me for getting sick..._Ryou closed his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head. An angry Bakura was not a fun thing. He yelled, a lot.

When Ryou's door opened, he jumped, not expecting Bakura to actually come in his room to yell at him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a fairly pissed off spirit. But what met his gaze was cold medicine. Looking up at Bakura, he saw something that confused him.

Concern. _For me? Why is he concerned?_Taking the offered medicine, Ryou slowly sat up so he could take it. After taking the recommended amount, he layed back down, thinking Bakura would then leave. Wrong, again.

Bakura sat down on the bed next to him, and began to play with his still wet silver hair. //Sleep now, Ryou. I'll call the school later. And when you wake up, I'll have soup for you.// Unnerved, Ryou fell into a fitful sleeping wondering what Bakura was up to.

* * *

Okay. Bullshit chappy, huh? But, I hope you like it anyway. And just so you all know, I don't have a beta reader at this time, so I beta myself. Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay, and I'll try to get cracking on the next one, ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I didn't really think that I'd work on this, this weekend. But I'm forgoing my homework, while I transfer CD's to my laptop. Can't really do much while I'm doing that, it slows my computer down. So. Here I go.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes opened to stare into darkness. Confused, Ryou pulled his head up, to see he'd rolled over in his sleep and had shoved his face in his pillow. Looking over at his side table to see how long he had slept, he found he'd slept for only two hours.

Moving his body, he found it ached a bit still. Ryou felt like groaning, as he pushed his body out of bed. Once he felt he could walk without hurting himself, Ryou made his way down stairs. When he got to the living room, he saw Bakura sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V.

"Yami...Why are you staring at the T.V.? You don't have it on.." Ryou asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the reason. When Bakura didn't answer, Ryou got nervous and walked over to him. "Bakura....Are you okayy?" And when Bakura finally looked up, Ryou noticed he had earbuds in.

"Ryou? Why are you up? You're sick, you should be asleep." Bakura finally said, after taking his headphones out.

"I'm not sure...I just woke up I guess....." Not knowing what to say, Ryou stared at the floor. He didn't notice when Bakura got up, but he did notice when Bakura tugged him to the couch. Putting a blanket over him, Bakura walked into the kitchen.

When Ryou made to get up to follow Bakura, he was yelled at to stay there. Sitting back down, slightly put out, and confused, Ryou decided to wait for Bakura to tell him what was up. After he'd almost fallen asleep, Ryou felt something hit his foot. Before him was Bakura, with a bowl of something he assumed was soup.

Feeling a blush rise, Ryou couldn't believe Bakura had actually made him soup. When Bakura handed it to him, he expected it to be hot, but was surprised to find it was fairly warm, but not hot. Feeling the uncomfortable feeling of tears rise, Ryou really couldn't believe it.

"Bakura....Thank you. So much." Ryou wanted to ask why his yami was being so nice, but figured if he did, Bakura wouldn't answer, and just stop helping. Bakure didn't answer, sitting back down next to Ryou, and putting his earbuds back in.

Being closer this time, Ryou could hear the beat to some song or another. Slowly, he began to eat his soup, not sure if his yami could really make something, soup or not.

//I _can_ hear your thoughts, yanno?//

When Bakura's voice floated through his mind, Ryou jumped, spilling some of his soup. Turning his head, he stared at Bakura in horror. If Bakura could read his thoughts, then he knew all Ryou thought of him.

//Oh yes, I know you like me. I've known before you figured it out. You aren't the best the best at hiding things hikari.//

Ryou could feel his world closing in on him. Noise ceased to be, and the borders of his vision were being to go dark. His Yami knew he was in love with him. He knew. Before his world went black, he saw the concern flicker through Bakura's eyes. Smiling to himself, he knew at least Bakura didn't care, or he wouldn't be being cared for right now.

* * *

  
Well, if you didn't know why Bakura was just sitting there with his headphones, it's because Ryou had mentioned headache during his little tirade about sickness. ^.^ He didn't want to hurt his hikari's head, more then it might have been. (We can all go "AWWW" now.)  
:3 what will happen when Ryou wakes up? WE SHALL FIND OUT!  
And, in my last chapter(possibly the next one, I'll individually thank my reviewers. (My whole handful of you)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'll be thankfully my Lovely Reviewers now. *hearts*  
**Dreamcreator, lovenyami, consumedbylove, Milly, Kris Phantom, Fallen Crystal Moon(**-giggles- I loved your review!**)  
**I love you all. ^-^ It's because of you, that I kept this story going, and did it so fast.  
Also, _consumedbylove_asked me a question. Did Ryou faint from shock or sickness. A bit of both, honestly. He was weak from being sick, and the shock to his system caused him to faint.

* * *

When Ryou woke, he noticed he was back in his bed. Dread filled him as he remembered that Bakura knew he loved him. Normally the most optimistic boy, he couldn't help but figure nothing good could come out of his yami knowing. Although Ryou might have hoped to be loved back, he could find no reason to justify that ever happening.

Slowly making his way back to the living room, he saw Bakura, sitting in the exact same place, in the same way as before. Headphones in, staring blankly at the television. Hope began to fill Ryou, thinking that maybe it had been a dream, and nothing more.

//No, Hikari. It was no dream.//

The hope Ryou had felt was short lived. Trying not to break down in tears, Ryou carefully made his way over to Bakura, feeling weak. When he was in front of him, Bakura took his headphones out, and stood in front of Ryou. Although he wasn't short, Ryou only came up to his darker halves shoulders.

Too nervous to look directly at Bakura, Ryou kept his eyes cast downward.

"Well......So, you know?" A grunt met Ryou's question, which he took as an agreement. Wrapping his arms around himself in a hug, Ryou felt truly scared of his yami, which he hadn't felt in a long time.

"There is no need to be scared." Bakura spoke with amusement in his voice. To Ryou, it sounded as if Bakura was mocking him. The familiar, and uncomfortable, feeling of tears began building in his eyes. "And there is no need to cry either!" Bakura spoke quickly. He hated seeing Ryou cry, especially if it was him who put the tears there.

"There is too a reason to be scared, and there is a need to cry! You know I love you! _Please don't hate me._" Ryou couldn't stop himself from crying by the time he was done speaking. "I know you don't feel the same, so can we just forget this? Please?"

"No. I can't, and won't forget this. Sorry." The way Bakura spoke in a causal tone made Ryou feel worse. This was nothing to Bakura. His feelings meant nothing. "That's not true! I never said that."

Ryou looked up with wide eyes at Bakura. He'd forgotten that his thoughts could, and most likely would always, be read. Bakura stared back down at him, and Ryou searched his eyes, for any clue as to how his yami actually felt about all this.

"I was going to wait for you to tell me on your own, but when ever a time came to do it, you never would. I finally figured I'd need to take it into my own hands. Which, I will." Bakura said, leaning closer to Ryou. "Silly little hikari. I love you too" And with those final words, Bakura settled his lips over Ryou's.

/WHAT?!/

Ryou pulled away with a glare, and poked his Bakura's chest.

"You made me go through all that bullshit, freaking out, sadness, when you FELT THE SAME?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ryou felt his anger rise with every word, until he was screaming.

"I already told you! I was waiting for you to tell me yourself!" Bakura huffed, trying not to put out that the kiss hadn't lasted very long. Feeling his anger ebb away, Ryou reached a hand up to smack Bakura's head, before pulling him down into another kiss.

/You, sir, are still in trouble. But, I love you anyway/

* * *

:3 I couldn't help but make Ryou get angry. I mean, damn, if I liked someone, and they knew, and they put _me_ through that shit, I'd go mental on them, no matter how much I liked them.  
Erm, I do have a sequel of sorts in mind. So, keep yer eyes peeled for it! And, something special, if you review at least twice on this story, I'll send you a sneak peak of the sequel. (PM me, or email me with your email address)((Yes, I totally know that's a shameless tatic to get more reviews, but oh well))((( my email - MyRottenHollipop[at]aim[dot]com)))


End file.
